Confusion
by Helga on the couch
Summary: Hello, I'm Gina and I never thought that I would be involved with cartoon characters, a framed crime, or a mystery. Boy did all that change.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Is a tradition to say that I do not own Hey Arnold, and added with that I don't own Who Framed Rodger Rabbit and Lin X.  
  
Author: Nabb Road is an actual place. Yes you can have Kidney Stones at the age 23, I have had them surgically removed and ultra sounded out and that all started not 3 months after I turned 14 which meant that I had one while I was 13. Nina is in memory of my cat Miss Kitty. This is much different then A midsummer night's dream. Trust me.  
  
Hello, I'm Gina and I never thought that I would be involved with cartoon characters, a framed crime, or a mystery. Boy did all that change.  
  
It all started in the summer after college. I was a painter, a pretty good one at that. I had my little obsession with a certain cartoon called "Hey Arnold", complete with fan fictions and whatnot. 23 years of age and I had blue/green eyes with hair that I swear could change colors to whatever it felt like. Reaching to a height of 5'4" I was comfortable with my slim figure. I have nothing to show except legs (years of swinging on swings as a child). I have a nice complexion but I am no supermodel though I did get an offer through the mail. The only thing attached with my persona is my red hat, earning me the nickname Lin X. Enough about me, lets back to the story.  
  
While I was in the middle of a painting, the "Annoyance", I noticed a certain multi-color spot on the wall of my apartment. I thought nothing of it since it was only about as big as a dime. An hour later though.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Mr. Garret, I promise to you that there is a spot on wall, it has multiple colors and it is getting bigger. It is now the size of a paper plate." I was exaggerating; it was the size of a platter. "No, Mr. Garret, I did not overdose on my pills. Fine! Whatever you say Mr. Garret, if you don't believe me I'll fix it myself. Good day to you to!" *Crash* The beautiful sound of someone getting their anger out on a telephone. To no one imparticular I found the next words out of my being. "How the hell am I supposed to fix this mess?" sigh. "I have to meet the doctor; I'll take care of it later."  
  
The drive down to Nabb Road was uneventful and so was the appointment (thank god! All I need is another kidney stone to worry the crap out of me). But the drive back was not so lucky. "Hello Officer. Allen? Oh shit."  
  
"So you remember me? I was wondering if you would ever call back." The words rolled of his lips drenched with acid.  
  
"Oh but I did call you the day after our boring date but your wife picked up which I thought you didn't have yet. Anyway, why did you pull me over if not to bug me?"  
  
"You know that it is Indiana, so I can pull you if I think you don't have your seat belt on, Miss Larson." I always hated that smile, good thing he didn't even try to kiss me on that boring date from hell.  
  
"Well as you can see I am wearing my seat belt so TTFN, Ta Ta For Now." Thank you God for not letting me go on another date with guy, and I pray he stops trying to cheat on his wife. Amen.  
  
"I still have to see your driver's licenses, Miss Larson." I can tell that he is enjoying this very much, the jerk.  
  
"Here, take it, I have an extra just in case." Please go away, Sean, please go away.  
  
He handed my licenses back through the window of my Volts Wagon Thing. People made fun of me for having it, but I always wanted one since I was 14. "Have a nice day." I will have one now that you left Officer Allen. I had no other problems until I got home.  
  
"Nina, I'm home, did you leave all your 'presents' in the littler box?" Oh, yeah, almost forgot, I have a cat named Nina. She is a Manx (a tailless breed of cat) calico and tabby mix of fur color (sliver tabby but only on her back and forehead, and heel of right hind leg, rest is white), with brown eyes.  
  
You know that multi-colored spot on wall? By this it is gone, but some else had took its place. "Oh. My. God. I'm hallucinating! I'm seeing a football headed cartoon character in my living room. Maybe Rose was right; I need to get away from my paints once in awhile." He had blonde hair sticking out odd places, emerald green eyes, and approximately 5'9". On top of his cornflower waves was a little blue hat. He looked like he worked out but not so much to give him that silly Mr. Universe look. In other words, he looked damn good, even with the football head.  
  
"Where am I? Last thing I remember is someone running after me in an alley, and it defiantly did not look this realistic." His eyes (damn those beautiful gems) quickly darted around the room. You could tell he was not comfortable with the 'realistic', as he put it, surroundings. He must have felt like what Detective Valiant did in Toontown ("Who Framed Rodger Rabbit").  
  
It didn't take long for me to find my voice. "You're in Indianapolis, Indiana, real side, for you. May ask what your name is oh figment of mine?" If only my mind could make up something not so good looking.  
  
"I'm Arnold -" As soon as he tried to say his last name, a truck passing by honk its horn. "I'm from Hillwood, Washington, I have no idea what you call it, and the last time I checked I was a human, not a figment of someone's imagination." He stood up and stretched out his hand. "What's yours?"  
  
I accepted his hand with a reply. "My name is Gina Dawn Larson. If you're not a figment, then other people would see you right? Right. So since it is 5:30, let's go out to eat my treat." I crossed my arms, daring him to say no.  
  
"I agree, but how about it on my treat, since I did enter your apartment expectantly." Now he stood with the same challenging look.  
  
"One problem, you don't have 'real' money, I do, so you'll just have to live with me paying for it." His arms dropped to his sides as he exhaled with a sigh.  
  
"Fine, but as soon as I can I will make it up to you Miss Larson."  
  
"Don't call me Miss Larson. Call me by Gina or Lin X, but never Miss Larson. It's too formal for my taste when I am eating out unless it's business. How do you like pizza?"  
  
And that was the start of the story I never thought possible. 


	2. Dinner and a Surprise

Disclaimer: Is a tradition to say that I do not own Hey Arnold.  
  
Arnold's Point Of View:  
  
"How do you like pizza?" Her arms were still crossed but I couldn't see her very well. All I could guess is that she was around 5'3", slim figure, somewhat long hair and a red hat to top it off. The huge red hat with a brim covered her eyes and part of her nose. I wonder why she wears it.  
  
"Pizza is fine with me." Since the restaurant was so close, (Piz-zaz Pizza she called it) we walked. I got a lot of stares but no one screamed like I thought they would. But one aged woman (it wouldn't feel polite to call her old) seemed to be comfortable with me. I don't blame them for staring, how would you feel if some real person came into Hillwood?  
  
When we finally entered Piz-zaz Pizza, I got a better look at Gina (my capture? my helper? my friend?). Her hair was brown with a red tint to it but not like Ruth's auburn hair, more like a jar of copper pennies, you know? The old brown pennies mixed with new shinny ones. Why am I describing her hair? Oh, well, probably more interesting. It looks different in the different lights. I hadn't even registered that I was sitting down when she interrupted my thoughts of, well, her hair. Please say that did not just come out of my thoughts. "What kind of pizza do you want?"  
  
"Huh?" At a second look, I saw that the waiter was obviously not please on waiting on a cartoon. I really have to stop daydreaming at weird and inappropriate times.  
  
Again Gina saves day (or humiliation at this time). "Just give us an order of breadsticks and let us kept the menu so we can have more time, Okay. Jack?" When she craned her surprisingly long neck so as to face the waiter, I saw the wire blue rimmed glasses. Glare on her glasses strictly forbid me from seeing her eyes.  
  
The waiter left, grumbling something about 'customer is always right'. She finally looked back at me with a question written on her lips. "I'm going to have a 'tiny' bacon pizza, how about you?"  
  
The words left my mouth before I could stop them. "Bacon? On your pizza? Is there such a thing as a tiny pizza?" I had to sound really stupid with that blurted out. At least she laughed in a sweet way like she thought it was cute. Great, now I'm equivalent of a puppy or kitten.  
  
"Yeah, I have weird taste. 'Tiny' pizza is their way of saying personal pizza. They don't want any trouble from anywhere else." She placed her menu down, still waiting for my answer.  
  
"I guess I'll go with cheese 'tiny' pizza whatever thingy it's called. You know what I mean." She laughs her pretty laugh, but at least this time I actually was trying to be funny.  
  
She bent her head down to face her clean plate, one arm on the table, the other supporting her with her hand running through her hair underneath the red hat. The serious look that she gave me when she looked up showed me she was going to say something that would scare me. "Arnold, can I ask you some questions?"  
  
Trying my best to clam her down about these 'questions', I gave an answer with a smile. "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."  
  
She paused to collect herself. "When you were nine years old, did you have a friend named Gerald Johanssen who was African-American, always wore a red shirt with the number '33' on it?" by this point my eyes bugged out. "Had an older brother Jamie O, a younger sister named Timberly, father named Martin, and mother who worked at a supermarket?" At the end of this spiel, my mouth dropped so low I thought it would fall of my face. "I'll take that for a yes. Well Arnold this may be shocking, but your life and the gangs' was a TV show shown in more then one country. It also had a movie dealing with the neighborhood and how you, Gerald, and Helga saved it. The show only showed things that happened when you were nine." She bowed her head as if she felt guilty.  
  
I didn't even notice the waiter coming back. "Here are your breadsticks. May I take the rest of your order now?"  
  
Gina was apparently caught off guard, (and I was under no condition to talk) but she recovered in a second. "Of course, I will have the 'tiny' bacon pizza, and he will have the 'tiny' cheese pizza." Again, her cursed glasses forbidden me to even peek at her eyes.  
  
"Your order will be out in a little while, Miss." Hello, am I here?  
  
"Thank you," she turned back to me after our rather rude waiter left. "I can only imagine what you're going through. To be kind to you, I had to tell you before you found out on your own. I would have felt guilty knowing something and not telling you when it is clearly & directly related to you. You may ask any question you want while we wait. I'm sorry that you hadn't known before hand. Fire away, at any time." I had finally recovered over the shock, and had many questions. I decided I should learn more about her since I already knew what happened during 4th grade and didn't need to be reminded.  
  
"Why do you wear a red hat?" I wondered if it was for the same reason I wore my little blue cap.  
  
"I was afraid you'd ask that." A small smile accompanied it. "Well, it all began when I was 14. My best friend, Marie, who had always been there for me since kinder garden, gave to me before I moved to Pike Township. A week after I moved, she went missing. I was very worried. She didn't have the greatest parents in the world; kind of like Helga's, you know? She always tried to be very nice and positive, but I guess she couldn't take it anymore. One month later, I found out that the officials found her and took her to a new family, thank God. She went to live with these Catholics. After my church decided to be open and affirming, they wouldn't allow me to talk to her. I found out later that she became a nun." She looked down, lost in memories of old.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked sad, and I had to comfort her.  
  
"Don't be. She always wanted to help people out, and now it's her job." This time when she smiled, I noticed that she never showed her teeth while smiling. Most people think I am dense, but I catch on to things pretty quickly, like Helga's little secret (though I'll never admit it). I'll always love Helga, but more like a brother loves a sister. Besides, she goes out with Brainy.  
  
Gina seems nice enough to me. "Will you help prove I'm innocent?"  
  
I was surprised to she her jump. "How?"  
  
"I noticed the lawyer's degree on the wall before we left, but you didn't answer my question." I told the truth. I did see it, but only because a very interesting picture was right next to it.  
  
Again Gina regains her composure. "It's my roommate's, Rose. She is on a break in Hawaii, but I'll see if I can make her help out. Of course I'll try to help to, if you mind telling me what for." A different smile comes with this reply (more of a half-sided grin).  
  
"It's a long story." She looks too young to be a lawyer.  
  
Another sigh escapes her lips. "I have all the time in the world. Besides, I'm a painter, we don't do deadlines." I decided that there was no possible way that the Hillwood police would come in at any moment while I was here.  
  
"I was walking home from work, when this person runs past me. At the time I thought nothing of it. A couple of blocks later, I walk by these police cars, around Lila's house, and I heard them scream, 'There he is! Catch him'. In retrospect, running away was a pretty stupid idea, making me look guilty, but I wasn't about to spend the night in the big house. That is around the time I found the portal and fell into your living room." My tale, though short, and not detailed enough, was all I had to offer to the case.  
  
"How many other people, no offense, have a football head, like yourself? It is your most prominent feature." Tilt of the head like she curious, but the darn hat prevented me from being exact.  
  
"My mother has a slight oval shape, but not to the extent of mine, Arnie has the same shape and so does Uncle Herman, but both were at the farm, which is 3 hours away." I couldn't really remember any one else having a 'football head', as it were, but it is a recessive quality. I believe great-grandma Cory (Grandpa's side) had one, but she has long past.  
  
"That doesn't leave many possibilities for suspects." She didn't sound too pleased about the whole ordeal.  
  
"What a crazy world we live in." Just then the pizza arrived in all its steamy glory.  
  
This time I was finally in a condition to speak with the waiter. "Thank you Jack, for the pizza."  
  
After that was said, I guess I should've kept my mouth shut with the looks he was dishing out. "Ah, so cartoon actually talks" was clearly heard under his breath before he left. Some waiters really need to take to the social scene.  
  
I was getting curious about the wonder smell of bacon pizza across the table. "Would you trade me a slice of bacon pizza for a slice of cheese pizza? Please?" I try going for a puppy eyed look, though I doubt she can see under that cloth bowl upon her head.  
  
"Sure, why not? I love cheese pizza as much as I love bacon." She pulls a piece of her personal pizza as I tried to pluck the strings of cheese to a breaking point. After we finally made the switch, I noticed another question playing about her lips. "Arnold, how old are you?" I bet you if the hat was gone she would be batting her eyes.  
  
"24 years old, I guess you don't know everything about me, do you?" A few quick nods confirmed my suspicions. "I design theme rides, in particular, roller coasters. I also help Grandma and Grandpa with the boarding house." I paused for a bit to eat. "Grandma and Grandpa are both 96, therefore, breaking the 'family curse'. I eventually found my parents in the 5th grade, with the help of Helga, but that's all I'm 'at liberty to say' about it. I remember distinctly being told that she would rip my tongue out if I tell any one." Leaving our discussion at that, I decided to go back to the questioning. "How old are you?"  
  
"Last time I checked I was 23 years old and still kicking." A light giggle, but not annoying like some 'Little Miss Perfect' I knew.  
  
"Why painting?"  
  
"I found it as a way to express myself through paints, and it was an escape at the time." Even with the hat on, I could tell she looking down.  
  
On occasion my mouth has a mind of its own. "An escape?"  
  
A polite cough before a tale was started. "Sometimes as a teenager, when your maturity goes unmatched, you get frustrated with yourself."  
  
"Why were you frustrated?" Now my mouth was on auto pilot, and my mind couldn't turn it off.  
  
Another uncomfortable pause, "I couldn't control certain emotions. Venus has a cruel sense of humor, and I didn't want to be the center of her amusements."  
  
Nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. If I were anime, then my eyes would have been spirals, arms and back straight with my jaw hitting the floor. I could not believe what I was before my eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Arnold?" was about all I heard before the harsh whisper.  
  
"LOOK! THERE HE IS!!!"  
  
A/N: I am some what evil with my somewhat of a cliffie. Maybe if encouraged with reviews, I'll update faster? Naw, it's to early in the story to demand reviews. Oh, well. Have fun. 


	3. We know already

I do not, I do not own this, I do not, I do not own HA! (but I wish I did)  
  
I knew I shouldn't have said that out loud. Now I have the entire place staring. Years of staying in the dark, being the wall flower and loner, I screw it up by calling attention to myself as soon as I come to new dimension. I should have stayed home and refused to be sucked in by the group. It was Lila fault for being well, herself. Okay, so I can't blame Lila for my own mistakes but I can try. I should have stayed home and work on the machine. The machine! We may never get back to our own dimension. Oops.  
  
"Excuse me sir, is there anything wrong?" Arnold's acquaintance seemed nice enough but one can never tell. She wasn't exactly a ravishing creature but her face and body still held true to Da Vinci's code. A natural aura of beauty surrounded her but there was lots of room for improvement. The words escaped before I could remember that wasn't my job any more.  
  
"Did you use to model?"  
  
She paused to think about telling me, judging by long it took, she must have been a model. "First riddle me this: Did you used to be a scout for some major magazine?" She also must have taken logic in high school and judging by the graceful, brushing motion of her hands she must be a painter. No ring on her hand which means she is not currently married or does not want it known.  
  
Breathe deeply and answer truthfully. "I was scout and photographer for Kay, 'cartoon' side." Must remember to smile and relax, so that I am at lest thought to be trust worthy.  
  
"I'm Gina Larson, the person who had a portal on her wall which allowed this young gentleman to escape through."  
  
"Bryant, everyone calls me Brainy and this is my partner Lila." How can that woman convince me to a part of things I would have never done in the first place? Is it her eyes? Her hair? I know. It's the fact she cares for everyone. Curse her good will, for it will cause her trouble.  
  
In the most annoying perky voice she sang, "Hello!" Must remember that it is so she can stay in character. She has a show to do in 5 ... hey wait a minute? Why did she volunteer to help us... stupid girl, she is going to miss her shot at the top. This would be her good will getting in her way. "If you don't mind will be taking Arnold and leaving." I really need to find out how to make her stop staying in character.  
  
"I am not going back to Hillwood to be thrown in jail for something I didn't do."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to speak up." Gina had commented, smiling. Noticing Arnold smiling back, there had to be some sort of inside joke. Interesting that they had made such a quick connection. I wonder how Helga will feel about it. It would be the oddest look on her face. Then again, it was her choice, not that certain people had anything to deal with it. The smile that was creeping across my face was from watching a girl who obviously shared a talent that I only seen once. "Anyways, Arnold has a point why would he return to someplace that wants to throw him in jail? Where is the reasoning behind that?" She stood with one hand at her hip and the other open and pointing towards us. Clearly she was showing that she would listen to our ideas, but knew it was pointless. Curse this newbie.  
  
The next words I heard I must admit that I half expected. "What happened to your wheezing?" Okay so it still was surprising when she said but you have to get used to the fact that your life was a TV show. It is a very scary thought not to mention strange and unbelievable. "I'm so sorry! I just didn't think! I can explain!"  
  
"We know already." I thought we told her to stay outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just stepped in when the short realistic woman was apologizing for something. I took my best guest at it and apparently was right. "We know already." All heads turned towards me with the most surprised look their faces. "It's cold out side, and you guys said it wouldn't take this long." Can we grab the football head and leave now?  
  
"Um, hi. I think all of you know each other which leaves me. Let me start over. Hi, I'm Gina, call me Lin X. I know how that guy got in this 'dimension' if you will, but what about you guys? And do you have a way home?" She has to ask the one question we don't have an answer to. This is going to be a long night.  
  
"Well, no. We don't have a way home, but we have found out that there was a way."  
  
"Was? Meaning, you guys aren't the first?"  
  
"Not if you believe everything his grandma says." stupid, stupid, stupid Brainy.  
  
This time it was Arnold's turn to speak up. "You're believing what my grandma told you? Are you insane? I know there is some merit, but, my grandma?" I've only seen that face once before while we were in the jungle.........  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Scene: The jungle, after Helga has won a writing contest, she uses her prize, (taking everyone in her class to place of her choice) she decides to go to San Lorenzo. She and Arnold get lost in the jungle looking for his parents.  
  
Helga: "They aren't here jungle boy! Let's go back and try to find our class, besides, it's about lunch time."  
  
Arnold: turns and looks at Helga, "which way did we come from?"  
  
Helga: "uh I don't know! I thought you were keeping track of things!"  
  
Arnold: grave look on his face, "What if we don't make it back?"  
  
Helga gets lost in thought. A montage appears of the jungle life without her parents, Olga, or Lila. It finally sets on an image of a sad Arnold.  
  
Helga: "Damn."  
  
Arnold: "What?"  
  
Helga: "Come on football head, we aren't going to find anybody sitting here. Let's move it!"  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Damn that football head. "We also found historical document that confirmed what your grandmother told us."  
  
"Um, I hate to break this up, but we are in a public restaurant that's been listening to everything we've being saying. If we could move this discussion else where we won't disrupt every one, it would be a good idea."  
Little realistic girl seems to care about details, must be an artist.  
  
"We should be finding an ever so nice hotel to be staying since we aren't leaving any time soon." Dear historical records, Lila comes up with a good idea.  
  
"One problem dear, we don't have money that they would accept." Dear historical records, I lied.  
  
I just happen to notice a glance being exchanged from Arnold to Gina, before she mumbled 'I guess'. "Gina has an apartment not to far from here."  
  
Brainy paused to try and find anything wrong with it. "That'll work."  
  
After a few short moments, we were on our way to a place that would become our head quarters.  
  
A.N. any one else notice that Lorenzo is spelled the same way that San Lorenzo is? I wonder if he's named after it. 


	4. Short little something, just wait before...

I don't own Hey Arnold, though if I did I would so get that jungle movie made. Oh yeah, and even though the rumors of the movie do spread around, the one I have heard most often says that Helga sends something in "anonymously", then overhears where Arnold would have chosen and a whole bunch of other stuff.  
  
A/N: Sorry about how long it took, I thought someone was updating and they didn't, then I have to rewrite it all, updates will be once a week.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-  
  
*CRASH*  
  
God, I hate mornings. Why couldn't you just make it skip morning and go straight to the afternoon? I hear it's a lovely time of day. Yeah, we both know I just like dream land so much. Speaking of dreams, I had the weirdest dream last night.... Wait a second, why am I up so early? Oh, yeah, I have to go setup for an art show. This is evil.  
  
I somehow crawled out of bed to the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth, washed up, and applied light makeup, very light makeup. I went back to bedroom to my closet, ransacking for the perfect outfit. One that shouted, "I AM an original". That sounded very stupid, even in my head.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
Who the hell "Who is it and what are you doing in my apartment?"  
  
"It's Arnold, and I am here because being in Hillwood is a stupid move for someone would didn't commit a crime yet the police are chasing any way." Damn, it wasn't a dream. Shit.  
  
"Just a second, I'm indecent, come back in 10 minutes." I need a life that doesn't involve cartoons.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"Come in." I was a little nervous about opening the door. I remembered some of the evil pranks that some of my college friends used to play. I swear every one who went there was corrupt. Some how I got my hand to open the door. "Sure did take you awhile, what's the answer that you seek Arnold?"  
  
Thank you god, she was decent. "You said you had to leave early today for an art show and I wanted to make sure that you got there on time." That isn't why I came in here...  
  
Fortunately, she could see right through me. "You need clothes don't you? Third drawer, left side don't ask." Where did she get men's clothes? Oh well, got to get enough for the guys.  
  
*Later after everyone is dressed*  
  
"I'll be at an art show, showing off paintings. My buddy, Walker, will be here to pick me up in sec. There is a computer over there, TV, assorted paints and brushes, pencils, paper, books, and DVDs. Entertain yourselves."  
  
DING DONG.  
  
"That would be him." She directed the next few words to the door. "Let your self in Walker."  
  
Walker was slightly taller than anybody else in the room. He was very surprised at what he saw. It made his short brown hair stand on end. At lest, it would if it wasn't so short. "Hello. Gina you have some explaining to do."  
  
Smiling innocently, "Phoebe, Helga, Lila, Gerald, Arnold, and Brainy meet Walker. Walker. Walker meet the cartoons who will be living here for a while."  
  
Walker raised an eyebrow. "I won't ask. Hello everyone. Good bye everyone." Turns to Gina. "We will have a lot to talk about in the car on the way don't we."  
  
"More than you know buddy. More than you know."  
  
*later in the car  
  
"And that's why they are in my apartment." She said with her hands held out but her head tilted towards me as if she was about to pop a question, but I beat her to it.  
  
"How did the sleeping arrangements go?"  
  
"Helga, Phoebe, and Lila shared Rose's room. Gerald and Arnold on the pullout, Brainy on the floor."  
  
"One last question, did you prepare anything before you left?"  
  
A confused look appeared on her face, of course, you could only see it if you had x-ray vision because of that damn hat. "Like what?"  
  
"Like blocking certain sites that might reveal what most fans would think if two certain characters got together."  
  
I noise I heard next was really really loud, and in my ear. "NOOOOO!"  
  
*At the apartment*  
  
"I know I heard someone screaming don't tell me I'm hearing things cause I know what I heard." I am sick and tired of me being the only one who hears these things.  
  
"You need to lay off the coffee, football head. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take the computer." Helga is just so confusing. 'It's okay Arnold you need some coffee. Lay off it bucko.'  
  
*In the car*  
  
"Turn around now, Walker, or I'll show you why they have those warnings on the hair dryers."  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
*Next chap tomorrow. 


End file.
